


Diet and Exercise

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Majmunka. Prompt was 'diet'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Diet and Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> For Majmunka. Prompt was 'diet'.

"Another helping of pudding, Harry?" Hermione said, spoon poised over the strawberry trifle she'd made.

"No, no, I really shouldn't," he said, though he would have happily had some more. "I'm starting to show signs of getting older. I need to watch what I eat."

Ron snorted. "You're still as fit as you were ten years ago." Then he shovelled a mouthful of trifle into his mouth, cementing Harry's conviction _not_ to have any more. He'd have a salad for lunch tomorrow as well.

"It was delicious, Hermione." He stood and kissed her cheek. "I should go. Severus said he would be home around nine."

"Bring him next time," Ron said. "He could stand to gain half a stone and Hermione's cooking would do the job."

Harry got home to a dark house. No sign of Severus yet.

He walked into the en suite and stared at himself in the mirror. Unbuttoning his shirt, he looked at his abs—needed definition. Tossing the shirt toward the hamper, he looked at his arms. Maybe he should go to a Muggle gym and lift weights. 

He thought about how many times they got take away, how many times he ate with one Weasley or another. Sunday at the Burrow was like Christmas with meats and pies and drink.

Maybe he should beg off more often....

"If this is the welcome I get, I'll go away more often," Severus said, stepping into the bathroom and running his hand down Harry's back before caressing his arse. "All this bare skin. So lickable." He bent his head and sucked at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder.

Harry watched in the mirror, mesmerised, as goose flesh broke out over his body. Severus reached around him and brushed his thumb across Harry's nipple.

Perhaps there was another solution for staying fit. A more enjoyable one.

"I want to ride you."

Severus looked at their reflections, eyes burning with desire. "I shall never refuse that request."


End file.
